Elena West
Elena West (née Borodovnia) is Van West's wife. Overview Elena is a shy, quiet Russian girl. She has two brothers, Dimitri and Yuri. She was born and raised in Nizhny Novgorod. A city of about 1.5 Million. Elena met a man named Roy over a Lord Of The Rings fansite and he went there and helped her village by paying $20,000. Elena thought this meant she had to marry him and she traveled to New Zealand. She started doing nude modelling at a polytechnic where she met Van West. Instantly falling in love, she could not be with him because of her debts to Roy. Though she still accepted Van's marriage proposal. Roy also got her brothers jobs which added to the debt. Van repaid Roy and got the brothers new jobs and Elena finally decided to live with Van. They got married in the final episode. Biography Season Six Van West spots Elena at the technology building he is attending a business class at. He asks her where his class is but Elena does not respond and walks into a classroom. Van follows her and it turns out to be a Human Body Drawing Class. Elena is the nude model. Van tries over the next few days to get Elena's attention and he and Munter come to the conclusion that she is deaf. However, Elena later talks to him and it turns out she is foreign, not deaf. Van poses nude with her in one class. Van tells her that he loves her and they kiss, but she runs away to a van on the road. Van tries to follow her but a man punches him in the face. (Look Here, Upon This Picture) Van manages to track down Elena and discovers the man who punched him is her fiance. It is revealed that Elena and the man, who is named Roy, met as they are avid Lord of The Rings fans and Roy helped her family and village in Russia. It is also revealed that Elena does not have a Visa and so was fired from nude modelling. Van breaks into the house and tells Elena he loves her in Russian. Roy finds out and rings the police. Van later sneaks round and asks Elena to marry him, she accepts. (Their Grand Commission) Van and Elena meet up and have sex. Elena reveals she is marrying Roy as he paid huge sums to her village. Van decides he will pay Roy for Elena's hand in marriage, but is devastated when the sum turns out to be $20,000. (Desperate Undertakings) Elena and Roy travel to Russia to get her two brothers, Yuri and Dimitri. (Blood And Judgment) Van decides to go to Russia to find Elena but is happy when he realizes she has returned to New Zealand. Roy, Dimitri and Yuri chase Van off the property. Van tricks Roy and sees Elena who insists that she must marry Roy as he gave her brothers jobs. Van, Munter, The Gooch and Aaron go round to the house and offer the brothers positions at The Tool Guys. Elena becomes very happy, but Roy goes at Van with a gun. Elena insists an end to the madness and tells Roy she is marrying Van. She makes him take the money then leaves for the West House after apologizing to Roy. Cheryl approves of Elena when she states how much she loves Van. The two get married in a huge joyful celebration. (Tis So Concluded) Elena is last seen sharing a joint with Van and laughing with him in the West House living room. Relationships Van West West, Elena